villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
D-Stroy
D-Stroy is the overarching antagonist in the Dinotrux franchise, and one of the two main antagonists of Dinotrux: Supercharged, alongside D-Structs. He is D-Structs's older brother, and is bigger, tougher, stronger, and more intelligent than him. He is voiced by Brian Dobson. History Background Not much is known about D-Stroy other than the fact he is D-Structs's brother. One time, they were together, and decided to attack a trio of Hydrodons. However, during this attack, D-Stroy was attacked, but D-Structs left him behind. They departed to their own ways after that, but D-Structs somehow knew where D-Stroy went to. ''Dinotrux: Supercharged'' Season 2 In the episode D-Stroy, D-Structs sends Skrap-It to D-Stroy's lair after he is immobilized by a pack of Scraptors. D-Stroy appears and accompanies Skrap-It back to his younger brother. After that, D-Structs and D-Stroy briefly discuss their past. D-Structs debates himself on whether or not he should trust his brother, but when D-Stroy proves to be taunting, D-Structs tells him to leave. However, the Scraptors wake up, and D-Stroy agrees to help D-Structs, but only if he admits he was wrong in their last encounter. With that, D-Structs realizes he has no choice but to trust his older brother, admitting he was wrong. The two then fight off the Scraptors and escape where the Scraptors live, but some tension still remains between them, as D-Structs refuses to tell D-Stroy where his own territory is located. However, D-Stroy eavesdrops on him and Skrap-It, and hear them referencing the Crater. In the episode Bad Build, D-Stroy continues to stalk D-Structs, seeing him attempt to trap Ty Rux and his friends at a tar pit, but they escape the trap. He later approaches him, and the two discuss ridding Ty and his friends from the Crater and taking over. He takes D-Structs to a sleeping Dreadtrux, which D-Structs has fought before. D-Stroy forces the Dreadtrux to wake up, and he and D-Structs start abusing it, and force it to heed their orders. Later on, D-Stroy sneaks into the Flatirons, and adds helium ore to Ty's builds, then accompanies D-Structs in attacking the Garage. After the two brothers start ruining and destroying the builds, they seemingly flee, but in reality, this is just the beginning of their attack. Ty and his friends start repairing the builds, not knowing they are using helium ore as part of their builds. Revvit and Xee warn them, but it is too late; D-Structs and D-Stroy enter the area with the Dreadtrux. D-Stroy battles Ty and proves to be more of a match than D-Structs, announcing his intent on destruction. Seeing that the Dreadtrux is destroying the builds, and D-Structs and D-Stroy are a bigger threat than they thought, Ty and his friends decide it's best to leave the Crater. They try to escape using the bridge they built, but it is blocked off by helium ore. Xee shows them a secret entrance to a secret forest she found, and they follow her there. D-Stroy, D-Structs, and Skrap-It try to follow Ty and his friends, but they lose them. Seeing that Ty and his friends fled, D-Structs suggests D-Stroy that they rule the Crater together, but D-Stroy refuses the offer, affirming him that "the Crater is just the beginning". He then rants at Ty (though the latter is nowhere to be seen), that he can run as far as he wants, but he and D-Structs will eventually find him and his friends. Appearance D-Stroy is bigger, smarter, stronger, more cunning, unpredictable and powerful than D-Structs and other Dinotruxes. His tail has a wrecking ball and grappling claw tail is also bigger than D-Structs' grappling claw with five spiky drills, six forward-curved spikes on his neck, and two curved spikes on each section of his tail (adding up to a total of six). He is also larger than D-Structs. Personality D-Stroy is a sadistic psychopath who will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. Just like his brother, he is fearless, and also intimidating. He is also very brutal and harsh towards his new Dreadtrux "pet", willing to use it to destroy the Dinotrux once and for all. However, he is more intelligent and evil than D-Structs, the latter of which has some slight redeeming qualities. Although he is a close ally to D-Structs, he doesn't like him that much like he did before. Unlike D-Structs, he also appears to have no redeeming qualities, as he doesn't care about D-Structs, and will do anything to achieve his goals, even if he has to use D-Structs to achieve them. Plus, despite seeming to be affable by suggesting he, D-Structs, and Skrap-It can rule the Crater together, D-Stroy truly isn't, as he is also extremely treacherous, as revealed by D-Structs when he warns Skrap-It of him after the latter's suggestion. Powers and Abilities *'Tail': D-Stroy has a very dangerous tail, which can be used as grinders, a grappling claw, or a wrecking ball. *'Horns': D-Stroy has long horns on his head, which makes him more intimidating in combat. Gallery D-Structs his Past.jpg|D-Stroy (right) and D-Structs (left) in a flashback. D-stroy and D-stunt.jpg D-Stroy finally meet the Dinotrux.jpg Trivia *Although D-Structs is the main antagonist in the first series, Dinotrux, and the first season of Dinotrux Supercharged, D-Stroy seems to be the main antagonist of Dinotrux Supercharged overall because he has bigger plans than D-Structs. **Additionally, D-Stroy is most likely the overarching antagonist of the entire series because he has bigger plans than D-Structs, and has been defeated before. This makes him the Bigger Bad, with D-Structs as the Big Bad. *In real life, D-Stroy's voice actor, Brian Dobson, is also brother to D-Structs' voice actor, Paul Dobson. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Mastermind Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Genderless Category:Brutes Category:Siblings Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Giant Category:Fighter Category:Evil from the past Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychopath Category:Greedy Category:Mongers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Strategic Category:Opportunists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Conspirators Category:Arrogant Category:One-Man Army Category:Oppressors Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Provoker Category:Barbarian Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Sadists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Vandals Category:Malefactors Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cheater Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Game Changer Category:Terrorists Category:Betrayed Category:Totalitarians Category:Homicidal Category:Stalkers